An Ohana style Halloween
by wendyonmyown
Summary: A little late Halloween story with the team's youngsters and a good dose of McRoll. Ties in with my other AU stories.


**I know this is a little late, I had every intention of posting this yesterday but my little boy had other ideas. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts at working on it yesterday (I really didn't want curry covered keys on my laptop) I've managed a little bit of me time this afternoon.**

 **Hope you enjoy the little one shot.**

 **Wendy x.**

McGarrett's Residence.

"He's down." Steve announced as he shut the door to the nursery and made his way down the stairs to where Catherine was sat on the couch with the t.v remote in her hand. He sat down grabbing the dish of popcorn from the table and placing it on his lap while Catherine shifted on the couch and curled into his side.

"My hero." Catherine teased as she hit play on the remote and settled into his side as his arm came around her shoulders.

Steve snorted at her words but didn't say anything as he settled back to watch the film Catherine had put in the player. He groaned silently as the title appeared on the screen; 'Ghost busters.' He knew it was Halloween, but seriously why couldn't they watch something with a little more action. He grinned as an idea came to him as he lightly ran his fingers along her arm making her shiver at the contact.

"You're trying to distract me?" Catherine exclaimed as she pulled away from his shoulder to look into his face.

"Maybe." He responded with a smirk. "Is it working."

"Why is it that every time I put a movie on, you try to distract me?" Catherine asked him.

"You do the same." Steve pointed out as he moved to put the popcorn back on the coffee table before turning back to the couch. He was just about to lean in to kiss her when he heard a knock on the front door just before it opened.

"Twick or tweat." Joan called out as she darted through the open door and launched herself at her aunt and uncle.

"Oops sorry." Mary said as she made her way inside to find her brother and Catherine on the couch with her daughter climbing onto Steve's back.

"It's fine Mare." Steve reassured her as he reached around to hold Joan before sitting upright. "So who are you?" He asked Joan.

"I'm a piwate Princess." Joan declared as she climbed off her uncle to give them a twirl and show of her little pirate dress.

"Aww you're a very pretty pirate princess." Catherine told her with a smile. "Let's go and get your candy."

"Yeah, I like Candy." Joan squealed jumping up and down excitedly as she took hold of her aunt's hand while she went to collect her candy from the bowl sat by the door.

"We thought we'd stop by on our way over to meet Max." Mary said as she perched on the edge of the coffee table and picked up the bowl of popcorn. "He wanted to take Joan trick a treating on the base, some of his friends are hosting Halloween parties." Mary explained as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"She'll have a great time." Steve acknowledged, pleased that things were going well with Mary and her boyfriend.

"Come on pirate princess, let's go and meet Max." Mary said to her daughter as she popped some of the popcorn in her mouth and stood up.

"Me get lots of candy." Joan declared as she ran towards the door.

"You can't eat it all tonight." Mary reminded the little girl as she opened the front door. "Say bye to uncle Steve and auntie Catherine." Mary reminded her.

"Bye unca Steve, bye auntie Cat." Joan called as she skipped down the garden path towards the gate.

"Bye sweetie, have fun." Catherine called after her.

"Bye Joanie." Steve called after his niece as he watched her waiting impatiently for her mom to open the gate. He watched as Mary opened the gate and gave a little wave before he closed the door. He turned around about to go back to the couch only to find Catherine stood directly behind him. He raised an eyebrow in question as he took in her smirk.

"How about we have our own Halloween party." Catherine suggested as she took a step towards him and linked her arms around his neck.

"What about costumes?" Steve asked with a grin as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"GI Joe and a damsel in distress?" Catherine suggested as she leaned up to kiss him.

Steve snorted at her words. "You are no damsel in distress." He pointed out as he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"GI Jane?" Catherine said with a grin.

"Now that's definitely you." Steve said as he palmed her hip with his hand and attempted to steer her towards the stairs just before someone knocked on the front door. Ignoring the door, he leaned in to kiss Catherine ushering her towards the stairs.

"Steve, someone wants their candy." Catherine said as she broke the kiss and placed her hand on his chest.

"They'll go away." Steve reasoned as leaned in to kiss her again as another knock landed on the door.

"Answer it." Catherine ordered.

"Fine." He snapped as he stalked to the door and pulled it open.

"Trick or Treat." The witch said as the door was opened.

Steve smiled as he recognised the little girl on his door step. He moved aside so Sarah and Chin could step into the house. "Scary witch, huh?" He asked.

"Yes. Auntie Kono helped me pick it out, and she did make up. Uncle Chin said it was okay just this once." Sarah announced not stopping for air.

"I see Mr bunny is also dressed up? Who's he going as?" Catherine asked as she knelt so she was at the little girl's level.

"He's my scary black witches cat." Sarah said as she held the stuffed toy out so Catherine could get a better look.

"He looks super scary." Catherine agreed as she offered the dish of candy to Sarah so she could help herself.

"Thank you, auntie Cath." Sarah said as she took a handful of candy from the dish and placed it into her little bag.

"You're very welcome." Catherine told her as she pushed herself up of the floor.

"Mahalo." Chin thanked as they made their way back outside.

"Hey Chin." Steve called waiting for his Hawaiian friend to turn around. "It's a good luck on you." He smirked as he indicated the purple and orange stripped socks Chin was wearing beneath the black wizard's cloak.

Chin smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry I'll be back to normal in the morning, brah." Chin called as he made his way down the path just as Danny was heading up the path with Charlie. The two men said a quick hello as they passed each other.

"Okay this I have to get a picture of." Steve said with a laugh as he pulled his cell from his pocket and snapped a picture of Danny.

"Shut up, Steven." Danny snapped as he made his way towards his friend's door. "You should be out Trick or Treating with Keoni, not stuck at home."

"He's too young to understand it this year." Steve reasoned as he smirked at Danny. "So what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Chase the Rescue Bot." Danny said as if that explained everything.

"I'm still not getting it." Steve said as he looked at Danny once again.

"Chase is the name of the Rescue Bot that turns into a police car." Danny explained to his smirking friend.

"Okaaay, you're a police car." Steve said as he once again took in the costume Danny was wearing. "So the cardboard boxes your wearing?"

"I helped Danno make it." Charlie announced from beside his dad.

"You did? You did an excellent job, buddy." Steve praised the little boy who beamed back at him.

"So who are you? A policeman?" Catherine asked as she knelt in front of the little boy who was wearing a small police uniform.

"I'm chief Burns." Charlie told her as he stood up straighter to show off his costume. "I got a badge and a gun just like Danno does."

"That's awesome, buddy. You'll be catching the bad guys with five-0 before we know it." Steve said affectionately as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"No corrupting my son." Danny warned as he watched Charlie grab a handful of candy from the bowl Catherine was holding.

"Can we go to the Mall?" Charlie pleaded as grabbed his dad's hand.

"As soon as we pick Grace up from Auntie Kono's." Danny agreed as he bid Steve and Catherine farewell and made his way back down the path.

"Hey, Danno." Steve called after his partner. "If you see any Trick or Treaters heading our way, tell them were out of Candy." Steve told him with a smirk as he pulled Catherine into his side and closed the door.

"Come on G.I Jane, lets go change." Steve urged as his hand slid to her hip to give it a gentle squeeze.


End file.
